The Miracles of Corn
by Daine Alix
Summary: 3rd Fanfic! Tohru asks Kyo for help with her homework, but will it lead to other things? Oh, and the whole corn thing is something i made up! heh but ya never know...


The Miracles Of Corn

Tohru Honda creped closer to the door in front of her, fiddling with the piece of paper in her hands. She kept repeating to herself that 'this was no big deal just go in and get help'. She would have asked Yuki or Shigure for aid but they were currently at the main house, leaving her and Kyo alone for the day. She would have been thrilled about the situation if it had not been raining, all day. True to his nature Kyo had not even risen when the other two left, nor even stirred when Tohru had yelled upstairs that it was lunchtime. So she had sat down at the kitchen table and done her homework, or tried to anyways. Until, she had come upon her English assignment.

**Write a short poem about corn.**

Corn!? She reread the assignment over and over again till she finally accepted the task at hand. 'Why corn?' was all she could think as she sat there for nearly 2 hours! After deciding she was getting nowhere, she came to the conclusion that maybe Kyo'd be of some help. So here she was now outside his door, fist raised and ready to knock when she stopped. She lowered her fist 'he's probably sleeping! I wouldn't want to wake him now would I?' using this as her excuse she quickly turned to flee back downstairs. Of course, in her haste she caught her foot in the rug and fell backwards, crashing through the door (which wasn't even properly shut in the first place) and onto Kyo's floor. The noise woke Kyo, but only for half a minute, he bolted upright in bed, his orange hair messy and strewn about, groaned and fell back to sleep.

" Umm, Kyo? Excuse me, but would you be able to help me with this assignment?" Tohru asked nervously as she stood wiping any trace of dirt from her skirt.

"Ehhh?" Kyo questioned, still pretty groggy from napping all afternoon. He lifted his head to see a very flustered Tohru staring at him. He sat up in bed, and as he did the covers fell off of him. He noticed Tohru go very red in the face. "Tohru?" he questioned "you all right?"

"F..f..fine" she nodded her head vigorously. All that was going through her mind however was the fact that Kyo had no shirt on at the moment, and her thoughts were getting pretty unclean. "So umm ah, anyways! If it isn't too much trouble could you please help me with this assignment?"

"Sure, I guess. What is it anyways?" so Tohru explained the crazy assignment to Kyo as he gave her are-you-effing-kidding-me look.

"So do you have any ideas as to what rhymes with corn?" she asked as she sat on the edge of his bed. Kyo looked down, finding himself staring at Tohru's mini skirt which was slowly riding up. "Kyo? Kyyyyoooo?" she leaned in closer to him waving her hand in front of his face.

"Porn?" he questioned, snapping out of his daze and staring at her.

"Ehhh!?" was all she could squeak out as she fell forward in total shock. He caught her and held her…for about 2.5 seconds before turning into a cat. "Ahhh Kyo!! Im sorry!" she cried out "I never meant for you to…to…" she trailed off as he turned back with a poof. Kyo immediately went red in the face as he covered up, he looked up to apologies and was shocked when Tohru's lips came crashing down on his own. He immediately kissed back of course, being the hormonal teenage boy that he is, and was vaguely amused at how passionate the supposedly meek girl had become. They finally broke apart and she grinned at him, out of breath.

"Porn?" she giggled, "What is on your mind?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" he smiled back suggestively as he pulled her in for another kiss. She smiled into the kiss and pushed him down onto the bed. They both began to remove one another's clothing rather fervently and one thing lead to another (haha no lemon this time!) The next morning as Kyo lay next to Tohru he wondered what had gotten into the usually so timid girl. He quietly stole out of bed and went downstairs, where he found all different kinds of corn in all different shapes and sizes of pots. He looked down on the table and saw a few pages of notes, one particular page caught his eye.

Corn is a very stimulating vegetable commonly used as an aphrodisiac (i.e an agent used to create sexual desire)…..

Kyo grinned as he heard Tohru call him back up to bed. He grabbed a spoonful of corn and bolted up the stairs. Later, when Shigure and Yuki returned from the main house they were rather confused at the amount of clothing and corn strewn about the house, oh, and the noises coming from upstairs.


End file.
